Christmas Carol
by Kitkattt
Summary: Hermione has supprisingly been elected as minister of magic but power has gone to her head. Her friend Blaise is concernd and sends four ghosts to her to show her, her past, present and future and what she may do to people if she carries on the way she is. Can Hermione see her errors and fix them before its too late. Dramione stor
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :)This is a story that will be very romantic and include alot of couples. Please please review! I would love to beat my record which is seven :)**

Hermione sat at her desk in the heart of the ministry. Who would have thought it. A 27 year old female to be elected minister (or should i say mistress) of magic. Hermione too was surprised when she received the news, she only entered her name to the vote out of curiosity and for a laugh. However, she grabbed the opportunity with both hands and found that she fitted into the role of boss rather naturally.

It was 8:00pm, when a loud knock disturbed the busy Hermione. She didn't look up but muttered sternly

'Enter'

Still she did not raise her head until she heard the oak door click shut. Sighing, Hermione removed the fancy glasses from her face and looked up to see who had entered. There, stood before her was Blaise Zabini, an old school friend and colleague.

He smiled kindly at Hermione but she did not return the gesture. Instead she let out an irritated sigh before asking:

'what do you want Mr Zabini, you are disturbing me, can't you see that?'

Blaise's smile faded and a sorrowful and hurt expression replaced it before replying;

'Well yes, I can see you are still busy Hermione, I am sorry for disturbing you but this is well... urgent...'

He paused for permission to continue. Hermione raised an eye brow:

'we are in a work place you know, not a park or a party Mr Zabini, therefore you shall refer to me as Miss Granger or Miss, Is that clear?'

She retorted rather hotly. This surprised Blaise and sent cold shivers down his spine. He nodded at Hermione solemnly to express his understanding . Hermione saw, and bade him to continue.

And so he did;

'well you see Herm... sorry... I mean Miss, you see it's Christmas eve tomorrow and nearly Christmas day, my wife, Luna and I are ... urmmm.. well short of money '(his cheeks went pink).

'I haven't been paid in months, Luna cant work she has the children to care for but well... we still wat to make Christmas special for our children, get them something to open and to...'

Hermione interrupted him by coughing loudly. I have more pressing matters to attend to than this, she thought to herself. She rolled her highlighted eyes before replying to Blaise:

'Mr Zabini'

She began

'you will be paid.. When I have the time to sort it out. And now thanks to you, you will be paid at leat thirty minutes later than before... As for your home life, it is not my problem, you should keep home and work matters separate ...'

Blaise had, had enough. This wasn't the Hermione he knew and once dated. He couldn't stand it anymore. He turned to leave but Hermione stopped him:

'Mr Zabini! Whilst you are here I will warn you to Not, I repeat NOT to bring your three children into work with you again, it is improper and a great distraction'

Blaises eyes filled with hurt;

'but Hermione , Luna was ill, seriously ill...' a tear threatened to fall from his eye but he quickly brushed it away.

Hermione held up her hand

'no excuses and its Miss Granger to you... you are dismissed!'

And with that Blaise slowly padded out of the room without a backward glance at his now power thirsty friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

after the meeting with Hermione Blaise was full of great had never sen someone change so much in so little time. Instead of returning to his desk Blaise went straight home to his queer house and funny family.

luna was busy decorating the small christmas tree in the corner of the living room with all three children assisting. The fire was blazing, the children were giggling and Luna was humming softly.

It was a sight that warmed Blaise's heart but still the worry of Hermione niggled in the back of his mind.

Luna heard her husbands entrance as his heavy boots thumped noisily to the floor. She spun round and skipped happily to meet him, but she stopped, and cocked her heasd to one side. She scanned him with her large blue eyes over his head. It was certain. He was full of Nargles and the misltoe wasnt even hung up yet. Something was wrong. Luna ran and jumped excitedly at her husband, engulfing him in a bear hug.

She then held him at arms lenth, (she was suprisingly strong) and went on tip toe and began to blow gently in his ear.

Blaise was most confsed by this behaviour, even fr Luna this was slightly (just slightly) unusaual.

'Stop moving' Luna giggled, before blowingin his other ear. Blaise was finding it hard to keep still his ears were always a sensitive part of his body.

'what are you doing Luna hun... getoff' he squirmmed

Her reply was one simple word 'nargles'. Blaise rolled his eyes, not this again.

'somethings troubling you?' sang Luna

'whats wrong ?'

Blaise looked into his innocent yet loopy wifes face and he couldnt help but tell her everything. Luna listened with great intent and she too wanted to help Hermione.

The husband and wife stood there for a while in deep thought, until Luna suddenly jumped and sprinted up the rickety stairs and into the cute master bedroom. Blaise was quick to follow.

He stepped into the room to find Luna kneeling surrounded by old spell books and robes with her head busy forriging aroud in an old trunck. Luna let out a squeal of delight and jumped up sending her long hair rippling down her back. She looked at her husband excitedly and expectantly whilst holding a small ball of socks in her hand.

Blaise couldnt help but let out a small chuckle,

'oh my lovely Luna, I really dont think ummm socks are going to help, not this time darling'

Luna glared down at her hands,

'This isnt just a plie of socks,... loook' she said rather sulkily unraviling the layers of rather foul smelling socks,

She tossed the mouldy rags on the floor until all that lay in her hand was a dark oval stone.  
She new Blaise would not understand what the stone meant and began a full explaination.

'You see Blaise, this is umm the deathstone also known as the resurection stone. It is from the tale of the three brothers in Beatle the Bard. My father told me about it you see, drew pictures and painting ofwhat it looked like, he had only seen it once in one of his dimention dreams. It was when we were at Hogwarts in our final year I was going into the frest to feed the thestrals I didnt mean to come across it or even keep it but wel just did.' she let the words tumble out of her mouth only drawing breath at the end.

**A/N Sorry it is a bit of a boring chapter but please review x I will update soon, thank you xox :)**


End file.
